Pokemon: una aventura en Teselia
by Mikuday-chan
Summary: Cheren, Bel, Liza y Lucho, comienzan su viaje por la región Teselia para lograr sus metas. En el camino descubrirán cosas nuevas y lograrán superar los obstáculos en sus caminos para poder cumplir con su misión. NO POSEO NINGÚN PERSONAJE DE POKEMON, YO SOLO POSEO LA HISTORIA.
1. El inicio de la aventura

Nuestra historia comienza con cuatro amigos, Cheren, Bel, Liza y Lucho, que comienzan su viaje por la región Teselia para lograr sus metas. En el canino a su primera medalla de gimnasio, en Pueblo Terracota, Cheren, Liza y Lucho conocen a un chico llamado N. En el camino descubrirán cosas nuevas y lograrán superar los obstáculos en sus caminos para poder cumplir con su misión.


	2. Prologo

Capitulo 1: el inicio de las aventuras.

-Es que Bel no piensa llegar nunca?- Dijo Cheren molesto.

-Cálmate Cheren, tu ya sabes como es ella- le dice Liza.

-Discúlpenme, llego tarde- dijo Bel jadeando pues acababa de llegar corriendo desde su casa.

-Bueno, supongo que ya podemos abrir éste paquete, no?-dijo Lucho, el hermano de Liza.

Liza se acercó al paquete y lo abrió.

-Hay un problema- dijo ella.

-Cual?- le respondió Cheren.

-Que solo hay tres pokébolas y nosotros somos cuatro!

-Bueno-dijo Lucho- yo iré a preguntarle por qué a la profesora Encina y ustedes deciden con que pokemon se queda cada uno, vale?-propuso Lucho.

-Ok-dijo Cheren y acto seguido se fue Lucho- que elija Liza primero.

Ella se acercó y vio que pokémon elegir.

-Elegiré a Oshawott- dijo ella decidida.

-Bien! yo me quedo con Tepig y Cheren con Snivy-dijo Bel con un tono muy alegre.

-Bueno, Snivy me gustaba desde el principio- comentó Cheren mientras tomaba su respectiva pokébola.

-Oye liza, echamos un combate?-Bel estaba a punto de lanzar su pokébola cuando Cheren le dijo–BEL! Estamos en una habitación cerrada y además nuestros pokemon son muy débiles!

-Por eso mismo quiero combatir así que, Liza, prepárate!

Luego de una corta batalla, Liza gana.

-Uf! Liza, que fuerte eres!

-Pues yo te reto a un combate, Liza!-esta vez era Cheren.

-Acepto tu desafío. En guardia!-dijo Liza.

Fue una batalla mas dura, pero Liza salió victoriosa

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos ir a ver a la profesora Encina- dijo Liza.

Al llegar al laboratorio, Lucho le pregunta a Liza-cual fue tu pokémon inicial?

-Oshawott, por?

-Por que la profesora Encina me dijo que me daría un pokemon igual al tuyo.

-Así es-dijo la mujer mientras le tendía una pokébola a Lucho-ahora les daré una pokédex a cada uno, pues quiero que reúnan información sobre todos los pokemon existentes en Teselia-Gesto afirmativo por parte de todos-muy bien, inicien su camino por la región Teselia y recórranla, conocerán a mucha gente y crecerán como personas y como entrenadores!

Y nuestros protagonistas inician su camino a Pueblo Terracota.

Continuará…


	3. El chico misterioso

Capítulo 2: el chico misterioso.

Luego de pasar la ruta 1, capturar algunos pokémon y aprender a usar los Centros Pokémon, empezaron a explorar Pueblo Terracota. Pero, al salir de una de las casas, vieron a un hombre de cabello verde, vestido con una túnica de dos colores y diversos detalles hablando en la plaza. Al parecer llevaba un rato hablando, Se acercaron a ver de que hablaba pero, lo que escucharon no les gusto nada.

-… pues, si no sabemos mucho de los pokemon, si no los entendemos bien, porqué los apresamos en pokebolas en lugar de dejarlos en libertad? Les ruego que mediten mis palabras y tomen su decisión- y así se despidió el misterioso hombre de cabellos verdosos, que se fue escoltado por siete guardias.

-Que rayos fue ese discurso y quien es ese hombre?-dijo Lucho bastante molesto.

-pues, lamento decirte que ninguno de nosotros lo sabe, querido hermano-le respondió Liza en tono fastidiado.

-¡HEY! Cálmense- dijo un chico a sus espaldas. Era un chico alto de piel blanca, con el cabello verde pálido y con una gorra negra con la parte frontal blanca. Su camisa era blanca y sus pantalones beige- por favor, no me permiten escuchar las voces de sus pokemon…

-Alto, dices que los pokemon hablan?- dijo Cheren.

-Si, asi es, pero no me permiten escucharles. Con sus discusiones tan fuertes los alteran. Ahora, quiero escucharlos mejor así que, ¡los reto a todos a un combate!

La primera fue Bel, quien fue fácilmente derrotada. El segundo fue Lucho, que resistió un poco mas, pero también fue derrotado. Cheren fue un admirable oponente, el primero en vencer al muchacho. Liza lo venció con mayor rapidez. Luego supieron el nombre del chico- Mi nombre es N, ese hombre era Ghechis y dio un discurso para la liberación de los pokemon del dominio de los humanos. Les aseguro que nos volveremos a ver- y, tan repentinamente como apareció, N se fue, dejando a nuestros protagonistas sumamente confundidos.

-Bueno, y ahora que?- dijo Bel.

-porque no vamos a Ciudad Gres?- dijo Lucho.

-¡Claro! Asi podremos obtener nuestras medallas de gimnasio juntos- comento Liza muy alegre.

-bueno, vamos pues- dijo Cheren muy impaciente.

-pero antes vamos al Centro Pokemon a comprar lo que necesitemos para el camino-dijo Bel

Continuara…


End file.
